


The Zannen Ikemen Club

by jeanowo



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Gen, a.k.a the pitiful handsome boys club, or adorkable boys club, the whole Kaijou team minus Kise should be included but I controlled myself, you have to be in all the above fandoms to understand whats going on im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanowo/pseuds/jeanowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Zannen Ikemen (Pitiful Handsome Boys) doing zannen ikemen things.<br/>Follow their pitifully handsome adventures here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zannen Ikemen Club

In no order of zannenness:

President: Jean Kirstein  
Vice-Prezes: Moriyama Yoshitaka & Izuki Shun  
Secretary: Ryuugazaki Rei  
Treasurer: Vacant  
Members: Draco Malfoy, Vinsmoke Sanji, Mikoshiba Mikoto  
Awesomest Member: Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Author's Note:**

> All these guys have 1 thing in common.  
> This is a support group created just for them. 
> 
> The aim? To be less zannen  
> ...... although that will probably never happen :')
> 
> Next Chapter -> The First Z.I. Club Meet


End file.
